Sicambri
by Vearth
Summary: In Hogwarts findet nach Harrys 4. Schuljahr eine Veranstaltung statt, die es den Schülern ermöglicht mit Geistern, sogenannten Sicambri, Duelle auszutragen. Harrys Wahl fällt auf einen Geist, der sein Leben gewaltig verändern wird. HP/DM; HG/RW; SF/DT;
1. Sicambri

Kapitel 1

Genervt ging Harry in sein Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lies sich aufs Bett fallen. („Wirf gefälligst die Tür nicht so zu, Junge!") Er hatte gerade Onkel Vernon angeschrien (es ging mal wieder darum das Harry ein Zauberer war, und wie er sich immer aufführte), worauf er ein ‚Kein Abendessen, die ganze Woche' von seinem Onkel bekommen hatte. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter mit Tante und Onkel gestritten. Ob das wohl daran lag das er älter wurde? Oder wurden die Dursleys einfach immer unausstehlicher? Sofern das möglich war.

Harry war so in Gedanken versunken dass er den braunen Waldkauz erst bemerkte als dieser einen Brief auf seinen Bauch fallen lies und wieder durchs Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinausflog. Harry betrachtete den Brief und sah dass er aus Hogwarts kam, denn er hatte das Siegel der Zauberschule auf der Vorderseite.

Rasch öffnete er den Brief und fragte sich dabei die ganze Zeit was darin stehen könnte, denn den üblichen Brief, mit dem Datum des Schulbeginns und der Schulbuchliste, hatte er bereits vor einer Woche bekommen. War etwas in Hogwarts passiert das sie ihm dringend sagen mussten? Konnte es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben? Er zog einen langen Brief, an dem so etwas wie ein Bestellformular hing, aus dem Umschlag und las:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Dieses Jahr findet in Hogwarts ein Tunier statt, bei dem die Schüler der fünften und sechsten Klassen die Möglichkeit haben sich mit Hilfe von Sicambri, Elementargeistern zu duellieren.

Bitte füllen Sie das beiliegende Formular aus um sich anzumelden und um zu bestimmen welcher Elementar für Sie am geeignetsten ist.

Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätenstens am 15. August. Sollten wir keine Antwort von Ihnen erhalten, werden Sie automatisch von der Teilnehmerliste gestrichen.

Bitte beachten Sie dass es Schülern untersagt ist mehr als einen Sicambri zu bestellen!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Jodie Parks

„SiCaMbRi – Ready to fight?"

Dieser Brief schien Harry so unglaublich, dass er ihn noch zwei weitere Male las. Was sollten das für Geister sein? Und wie konnte man sich mit ihnen duellieren? Ihn überkam die Vorstellung vom Fast-kopflosen Nick der mit dem blutigen Baron fechtete. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits halb zwölf (abends). Er überlegte gerade Ron eine Eule zu schicken um ihn zu fragen ob er auch so einen Brief bekommen hat, als Pigwidgeon durchs Fenster geflogen kam, Harry einen Brief zuwarf und sich auf seinem Schreibtisch niederließ.

Harry öffnete den Brief und sah Rons Schrift:

Hi Harry!

Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, Mum meint ich soll endlich schlafen gehen. (Ich bin 15, verdammt!)

Hast du schon den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen? Irre, oder? Ich wollte schon immer mal so einen Geist sehen! Hermine ist auch total aus dem Häuschen, ich hab ihr vorhin eine Eule geschickt! Hast du das Formular schon ausgefüllt? Ich hab bei Form „menschlich" angekreuzt...Vielleicht krieg ich ja ein hübsches Mädchen oder so...*grin*

Wir sehn uns,

Ron

Als er fertig gelesen hatte fiel ihm ein dass er sich das Anmeldeformular noch gar nicht angesehen hatte und nahm es zur Hand.

Bestellschein

Name: _

Wohnort/Schule:_

Wieviele Sicambri benötigen Sie: _

Kosten: _

Welche Eigentschaften soll(en) Ihr(e) Sicambri haben?

(zutreffendes bitte ankreuzen)

Gattung: o Mensch

o Tier

o Pflanze

o spielt keine Rolle

Element: o Feuer

o Wasser

o Luft

o Erde

Schwierigkeitsgrad:

o 1-4

o 5-9

o 10-14

Bitte beachten Sie das man für Geister der Stufe 10-14 das 19. Lebensjahr erreicht haben muss.

Feuergeister: 4 Wochen/10 Galleonen

Wassergeister: 4 Wochen/8 Galleonen

Luftgeister: 4 Wochen/8 Galleonen

Erdgeister: 4 Wochen/5 Galleonen

Ich bestätige hiermit meine Bestellung und bin damit einverstanden das der oben genannte Betrag von meinem Gringottsverlies abgebucht wird.

Unterschrift: _

Gringottsverliesnummer: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er ankreuzen sollte, da er noch nicht mal genau wusste was diese Geister tun oder wofür sie gut waren. Da er allerdings keine große Lust hatte Ron zu fragen, kreuzte er einfach irgendetwas an.

Danach kritzelte er schnell eine Antwort auf die Rückseite von Rons Brief und gab sie Pigwidgeon, der sofort freudig den Brief schnappte und aus dem Fenster flog. Er faltete das Formular zusammen und band es Hedwig ans Bein, welche sofort der kleinen Eule nacheilte.

Wieder sah Harry auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es schon ein Uhr morgens. Er sollte langsam wirklich schlafen gehen.

Gähnend zog er seinen Pyjama an und lies sich ins Bett fallen.

Am 1. September

Nachdem die Dursleys Harry am Bahnhof von King's Cross abgesetzt hatten („Die sind doch alle verrückt dieses Zaubererpack!") lief er rasch an einer Gruppe Touristen vorbei und durchquerte die Absperrung zum Bahngleis 9¾.

Vor ihm stand die lange rote Lok und blies stetig Dampf über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Vor und in dem Zug liefen viele Leute herum, manche mit einem großen Koffer, wie Harry einen hatte, oder Käfigen mit Eulen darin. Einige verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien und Harry sah dass manche der Eltern Tränen in den Augen hatten.

Er sah gerade wie Draco Malfoy von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah Fred und George Weasley die ihm fröhlich zulächelten. „Hey Harry, wie geht's dir? Schöne Ferien gehabt?" sagte Fred und jetzt sah sein Lächeln eher nach einem Grinsen aus. „Genau, bist du erholt? Geht's dir gut?" meldete sich jetzt George und grinste ebenfalls.

„Wieso fragt ihr so komisch? Und was ist bitte so lustig?" fragte Harry laut, woraufhin die Zwillinge noch breiter grinsten. Fred ging zu Harry legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm auf die Schulter und deutete in Richtung Eingang. Harry schaute in die Richtung und der Mund klappte ihm auf. Beim Eingang standen Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, die sich gerade von Ginny verabschiedeten, und neben ihnen standen Ron und Hermine eng umschlungen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelegt und einen Arm um seine Hüfte, während Ron seinen rechten Arm auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

Als Harry bemerkte dass Fred und George ihn interessiert anstarrten, schloss er seinen Mund schnell wieder und versuchte etwas zu sagen, jedoch entwich ihm nur ein seltsamer Laut. Eine leichte Wut überkam ihn. Nicht dass er es Ron und Hermine nicht wünschte, und es war auch sicher nicht so das er eifersüchtig war, aber hätten sie ihm so etwas wichtiges nicht sagen können? Und was würde aus ihrer Freundschaft werden wenn die beiden zusammen waren? Plötzlich riss ihn eine kalte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken „Wiesel und das Schlammblut? Das ist ja ekelerregend! Oh, haben sie dich etwa alleine gelassen, Potty?".

Harry wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Jungen den er in Hogwarts am meisten hasste. Draco Malfoy. Etwas lauter als beabsichtigt erwiderte er " Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!". Sofort spürte Harry dass einige ihre Köpfe wandten um zu ihnen herüber zu sehen. Natürlich hatten das auch Ron und Hermine gehört und lösten sich schlagartig von einander.

Als sie zu ihnen herüber kamen, packte Harry schnell seine Sachen und ging in Richtung Zug, ohne auf Rons „Hi Harry!" zu antworten. Ron drehte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Hermine um, nur um in ihr ebenso ratloses Gesicht zu blicken.

Malfoy beobachtete das Ganze mit einem amüsierten Blick und sagte zu Hermine gewandt „ Ich fürchte Weasley hat vergessen Potter von Euch zu erzählen". Bei diesen Worten wurde Ron rot, und Hermine starrte ihn böse an. Doch sie schienen sich im Stillen zu einigen lieber nach Harry zu sehen als zu streiten, was Draco enttäuscht dreinschauen lies.


	2. Neuigkeiten und Enttäuschungen

Normalerweise brauche ich immer länger bis neue Kapitel da sind, aber von dieser Story existieren bereits mehrere,  
also kann ich sie rasch hintereinander posten ;)

Viel Spaß! 

Kapitel 2

Als Harry den Zug betreten hatte begab er sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Abteil in dem nur mehr eine Person Platz hatte, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust jetzt mit Ron und Hermine allein zu sein. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er ein Abteil in dem höchstens noch eine Person Platz hatte, denn es war ziemlich voll.

Er sah sich um und sah einige seiner Freunde: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown. „Ähm..Hallo! Ist bei euch vielleicht noch ein Platz frei? Ich hab kein Abteil mehr gefunden und..." sagte er zaghaft. „Na klar setz dich! Rutsch mal ein bisschen Seamus!" antwortete Dean.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das Seamus, der jetzt zur Seite rutschte um Platz zu machen, seinen Arm um Dean gelegt hatte. Er setzte sich zum Fenster neben Dean, ihnen gegenüber saßen Lavender und Pavarti, die jetzt zu kichern anfingen. „Mann, was ist jetzt schon wieder so lustig?" fragte Seamus der, wie Harry geschockt feststellte, gerade angefangen hatte Dean durch die Harre zu streichen.

„Ihr seid so süüß!" erwiderten die Mädchen im Chor.

Dean seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu „Sag mal...Wieso sitzt du nicht bei Hermine und Ron wie sonst auch?". Harry wurde rot. Er wusste das diese Frage früher oder später hatte kommen müssen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause in der ihn alle anstarrten erzählte er ihnen was er am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte und wieso er nicht bei seinen ‚Freunden' sitzen wollte. Der Zug hatte sich mittlerweile in Bewegung gesetzt und sie hörten das leise Rattern der Räder unter ihnen.

Einige Zeit später wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet Hermine kam herein. „Wisst ihr vielleicht wo...oh!" sie stutzte als sie Harry bemerkte, welcher rasch zum Fenster hinaus sah. Als sie den Mund wieder öffnete sagte Dean schnell „Er will nicht bei euch sitzen falls du das fragen willst!".

Sie sah erst zu Dean dann zu Harry und sagte laut„Und kann er mir das selbst sagen oder übernimmst du das von jetzt an für ihn?". Harry schnaubte ungläubig, dann sagte er zu Hermine gewandt „Ich schätze ich bin bei euch überflüssig, wenigstens habt ihr so eure Ruhe!".

Als er fertig gesprochen hatte drehte er sich wieder um und blickte stur aus dem Fenster. Hermine starrte ihn eine Minute lang an, drehte sich dann ohne ein Wort um und ging aus dem Abteil.

Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, da Harry ziemlich gereizt schien, doch dann durchbrach Seamus die Stille. „Ich kriege langsam Hunger...wo bleibt den die Süßigkeitenverkäuferin?". Danach unterhielten sich als wäre nichts geschehen, und als die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen kam, kaufte Harry einen riesigen Haufen von allem, und die restliche Fahrt machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus Bertie Botts Bohnen mit geschlossenen Augen zu essen, was für manche unschön endete.

Als sie endlich in Hogwarts ankamen, (Harry's Mund brannte immer noch von einer Chilli-Bohne die er im Zug gegessen hatte) stieg er mit derselben kleinen Gruppe, mit der er schon im Zug gesessen hatte, in eine der großen Kutschen die sie zum Schloss fuhren.

Die Kutschfahrt verlief ziemlich ereignislos, außer das Harry erfuhr was Parvati und Lavender mit „ihr seid so süß" gemeint hatte. Dean und Seamus erzählten ihm dass auch sie seit dem Sommer zusammen waren.

Das waren eindeutig zu viele Neuigkeiten für einen Tag, und Harry war so verwirrt das er daran dachte sich nie sehnlicher ein Denkarium gewünscht zu haben.

Im Schloss angekommen gingen sie gleich in die große Halle, wo die Auswahl der neuen Schüler in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde.

Nach der Auswahl erschien das Festessen auf ihren Tellern, und Harry dessen einziges Essen die Süßigkeiten im Zug gewesen waren, merkte wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Er hatte sich absichtlich weit von Ron und Hermine weggesetzt ohne auf ihre Gesichter zu achten. Harry wusste dass er eigentlich keinen richtigen Grund hatte wütend auf sie zu sein, aber im Moment hatte er einfach keine Lust mit ihnen zu reden.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore und hob die Hände. Die große Halle wurde sofort still. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu dürfen dass dieses Jahr die fünften und sechsten Klassen die Möglichkeit haben sich mit Elementargeistern zu duellieren. Die Teilnehmer wurden ja bereits informiert und haben ihre Anmeldungen hoffentlich alle abgeschickt.

Ich wünsche ihnen allen viel Spaß mit ihren Geistern! Im Laufe der Woche werden sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, am schwarzen Brett, die Termine für die ersten Kämpfe vorfinden. Ihre Geister sollten heute Abend noch erscheinen, bei Problemen kommen sie bitte zu mir oder einem der Lehrer. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht!" nach dem er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde es schlagartig wieder laut und alle erhoben sich, um den jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu folgen.

Als Harry in den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren schon einige darin, und unterhielten sich, manche der Siebtklässler schienen enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass die siebten Klassen nicht an den Kämpfen teilnahmen, wobei einige Schüler der fünften und sechsten Klasse es nur für gerecht hielten, da sie beim Trimagischen Turnier im letzten Schuljahr benachteiligt wurden.

Ein paar Mädchen aus der sechsten schwärmten von gutaussehenden Jungen als Elementargeister, und Harry fiel wieder ein was er auf dem Formular angekreuzt hatte. Mensch – Feuer – 1-4 . Ob das eine gute Wahl war? Harry erschrak als plötzlich der Vertrauensschüler mit lauter Stimme rief „Bitte geht jetzt alle in eure Schlafsäle. Eure Begleiter werden gleich erscheinen. Ihr könnt sie morgen gegenseitig bewundern!".

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal und hörte noch wie der Vertrauensschüler „Los in die Schlafsäle! Nicht bummeln!" rief, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. (a/n.: Haha.. Percy..)

Nacheinander kamen, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Ron herein. Ron sah etwas besorgt zu Harry doch dieser starrte nur trotzig zurück. Gerade als Ron den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, ertönte ein lautes Zischen und neben Seamus erschienen kleine grüne Lichter. Alle starrten gebannt auf die Stelle an der es funkelte, bis es auf einmal einen lauten Knall gab, der sie zusammenfahren ließ. An der Stelle an der die grünen Lichter gewesen waren stand ein junger Mann mit blassgrüner Haut und olivfarbenen Haaren die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichten.

Er hatte tiefschwarze Augen und trug eine knielange Hose aus Leinenartigem Stoff. Oben trug er nichts, jedoch hatte er eine Art Halsband mit einem leuchtend-roten Stein darauf um den schlanken Hals gebunden. Harry fiel auf dass seine Ohren viel länger waren als die eines normalen Menschen. Sie waren spitz und ragten aus seiner wilden Haarpracht heraus.

Es schien ihn nicht zu stören dass ihn alle anstarrten, denn er drehte sich zu Seamus um und sagte „Mein Name ist Nuriko. Ich bin euer Begleiter für die Duelle. Wie soll ich euch ansprechen...Meister?". Völlig perplex starrte Seamus ihn an und sagte dann zögerlich „..Ähhmm...d-du kannst mich S-Seamus nennen...u-und es reicht wenn du ‚du' sagst...".

„Wenn du es wünschst, Seamus" antwortete Nuriko und verbeugte sich. Seamus sah leicht verwirrt aus, da er es offenbar nicht gewöhnt war dass man so mit ihm sprach. ‚Bei Malfoy sieht's da wahrscheinlich anders aus...' dachte Harry.

Dean sah leicht wütend aus, doch er hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, denn Neville schrie auf als neben ihm eine Frau in einem Schwall aus dunklem Wasser erschien. Sie war noch wunderlicher anzusehen als Seamus' Geist fand Harry. Harry's erste Gedanke war das sie einer Wasserleiche ähnelte, doch als er sie näher betrachtete verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder.

Je länger Harry sie ansah desto älter schien sie zu werden, doch wenn er einen Moment wegsah, war sie wieder wie zuvor. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Wellen die sie bei ihrem Erscheinen umgeben hatte zwar verschwunden war, sie jedoch trotzdem aussah als wäre sie unter Wasser.

Ihre langen weißen Haare schwebten um sie, und ihre Haut glänzte weiß-silbern. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid auf dem kleine silberne Schuppen hingen. Um ihren Hals hatte sie so etwas wie eine Kette allerdings bestand diese aus scheinbar lebenden Fischen, die langsam um ihren Hals ‚schwammen' (Hab ich aus ‚Merlin' ... tja _so_ kreativ bin ich eben xD).

So ähnlich habe ich mir Geister eigentlich immer vorgestellt' überlegte Harry. Sie sah Neville an und als sie sprach kam es Harry vor als hörte er sie unter Wasser. Ihre Stimme hallte in dem Raum wieder, obwohl sie nicht laut sprach, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie leicht traurig klang.

„Du bist gewiss Neville...mein Meister...ich werde Queye genannt...mein Element ist das Wasser..." sie verstummte plötzlich und Harry erwachte aus der Trance in die ihn ihre Stimme versetzt hatte. Neville konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden bis plötzlich ein leises Lachen ertönte. Es klang nicht nach einem bösartigen Lachen und trotzdem jagte es Harry einen kalten Schauer über der Rücken.

„Das.. das klingt wie das Lachen eines Kindes..." sagte Dean. Dann ohne Vorwarnung verstummte das Lachen und neben Ron tauchte ein kleines Mädchen auf. Sie konnte nicht älter als fünf sein. Harry bemerkte dass sie, wie echte Geister, durchsichtig und von goldenem Licht umgeben war. Sie trug ein kurzes Kleidchen und hatte blonde Locken. Da das Mädchen zu Boden sah, konnten sie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch dann, ganz langsam, hob sie den Kopf und Harry erschauderte.

Die Kleine hätte ja ganz niedlich ausgesehen, wären da nicht diese Augen. Ihre Augen waren pechschwarz und das was bei gewöhnlichen Augen hätte weiß sein sollen, war rot.

Ron sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, was das Mädchen anscheinend lustig fand, denn sie fing wieder an zu lachen und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl als er ihre spitzen Zähne bemerkte.

Wieder verstummte das Lachen und das Mädchen drehte sich zu Ron um. „Oh Gott...nein.." murmelte Ron als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. Ohne Vorwarnung fing sie an zu laufen, rannte auf Ron zu sprang in seine Arme und rief „Daddyyy!". Ron, völlig überrascht von dieser Attacke, kippte um und landete mitsamt den Mädchen auf dem Bett. Die Kleine klammerte sich fest an Ron, welcher erblasste, und sagte immer wieder „Daddy..".

Das Ganze sah so lächerlich aus, dass die anderen einfach lachen mussten, als sich schon der nächste Geist zu nähern schien, denn plötzlich hörten sie ein immer lauter werdendes Brummen. „K-Klingt wie e-ein I-Insektenschwarm, f-findet ihr nicht?" sagte Neville leise.

Und das war es auch. Wie aus dem Nichts, erschien ein Schwarm Bienenähnlicher Insekten und flog direkt auf Dean zu. Dieser schrie und sprang schnell hinter Seamus. „W-was wollen d-die?" fragte Dean, „das kann un-unmöglich mein Geist sein...".

Noch bevor jemand antworten konnte durchschnitt eine unheimliche Stimme die Luft. Eigentlich klang es mehr nach vielen Stimmen, die alle gleichzeitig sprachen und von dem ständigen Schwirren und Brummen der Insekten begleitet wurden. „Iiihr sseid unsser neueer Meisssteeeeeer...wwasss können wir für euchh tuun...".

„Irgh" sagte Seamus und drehte sich zu Dean um, der ängstlich zu dem Schwarm hinüberblickte. „*ähem*... könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen..äh..weniger..ähm.."eklig" aussehen?" fragte er und kam langsam hinter Seamus hervor.

„Wiir können uunsssere Gesstalt nicchht veränndern...Meissterr...". „Na toll...Ihr habt alle so was Cooles, und ich hab einen Insektenschwarm...was kann der schon? Meine Gegner zu Tode ekeln?" seufzte Dean und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Harry's Geist" sagte Seamus und blickte erwartungsvoll in Harrys Richtung. Harry war so fasziniert gewesen von dem was er sah, dass er ganz vergessen hatte dass er einen eigenen Geist bekommen würde. Alle warteten und sahen zu Harry hinüber.

Doch nichts geschah. Niemand kam. Plötzlich meldete sich Nuriko zu Wort „Verzeih mir Seamus, aber ich muss mich ausruhen um meine Kräfte zu sammeln. Es gab wieder einen Knall und an seiner Stelle schwebte eine kleine grüne Kugel in der Luft. „Hey Leute...," sagte Seamus und betrachtete die Kugel näher, „er liegt...in diesem Ding...er ist...so klein!". „ Bitte was ist?", Dean, Neville und Ron gingen zu ihm hinüber und schauten auf die kleine Kugel.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Wand an. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Warum war sein Geist nicht erschienen? Hatten sie keinen mehr übrig? Oder hatte Hedwig den Brief nicht richtig überbracht? Sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen? Plötzlich überkam in eine leichte Wut.

Wieso musste in letzter Zeit alles schief gehen? Erst ‚stritt' er sich mit Ron und Hermine, und jetzt klappte nicht mal das!

Das war's mit Kapitel 2!  
Das nächste kommt bald ;)

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer!

Lg  
Glassplitter


	3. Feuer

Hier kommt schon Kapitel Nr. 3!  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, es freut mich immer wieder riesig sie zu lesen :D

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Kapitel 3

„...Harry...HARRY! Hörst du mich? Na endlich. Wo ist eigentlich dein Sicambri? Hast du deinen Bestellschein nicht abgeschickt?" fragte Seamus und sah zu ihm auf Bett.

„Ich...ähm...doch hab ich...", er sah zu Neville, „Hey...wo ist diese Frau...äh...Queye denn hin?" sagte Harry. „Sag mal träumst du mit offenen Augen? Die ist vorhin erst verschwunden...Schau, sie schwebt da neben Neville's Bett" sagte Dean und deutete auf Neville's Himmelbett.

Harry wandte den Kopf und sah neben dem schlafenden Neville eine apfelgroße Wasserblase (a/n: also eine Seifenblase... ^^) in der Luftschweben. Darin schien sich etwas Gleißend-weißes zu bewegen, und Harry vermutete dass das Queye war.

„Jetzt sag mal, wieso hast du keinen Geist abbe-..." begann Seamus, doch er wurde von einen leisen Knistern unterbrochen. Harry fiel vor Schreck vom Bett und landete schmerzhaft zu Seamus Füßen als neben ihm urplötzlich eine riesige Stichflamme auftauchte. Als er sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, sah er auf die Stelle an der die Flamme aufgetaucht war und sah dort stattdessen einen Jungen stehen.

Er hatte feuer-rotes Haar das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte und bis auf die Tatsache das in seiner Hand eine kleine Flamme tanzte hätte er ein Mensch sein können. Er hatte eine völlig normale Hautfarbe und Harry stellte erleichtert fest das auch in seinem Gesicht alles stimmte. Er hatte große braune Augen und seine Zähne schienen auch die richtige Länge zu haben.

Verwirrt blickte sich der Junge um, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas. Als er Harry erblickte lächelte er und ging zu ihm auf die andere Seite des Himmelbettes. „Du musst Harry sein! Ich bin dein Begleiter. Mein Name ist Firyndayhalin aber nenn' mich ruhig Fire! Bitte verzeih die Verspätung aber ich wurde ...aufgehalten," er lachte kurz, „Ich bin mir sicher wir werden eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen! Hast du schon irgendeinen Wunsch oder irgendeine Frage? Ich hoffe wirklich du bist nicht wütend weil ich zu spät gekommen bin.. hast du auf mich gewartet?".

Er sprach mit so unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit dass Harry Mühe hatte alles zu verstehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das der Junge einige Schrammen an Gesicht, Armen und Beinen hatte und sich auf seinem Hals ein langer, blutiger Kratzer abzeichnete.

„Ich...äh...also...nein...ähm...wie?" Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er einen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte sagte der Rothaarige „Ich schätze du willst jetzt schlafen gehen? Dann werd ich mich auch mal ausruhen! Also.. Gute Nacht!

Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in eine kleine rote Flamme die auf Harry's Nachtisch zuflog und eine Handbreit darüber flackernd zum Stillstand kam.

„.das.?" fragte Seamus mit großen Augen. Auch Neville und Dean schienen durch den Lärm gestört worden zu sein den sie saßen jetzt aufrecht in ihren Betten und blickten verschlafen zu Harry. „Sieht aus als hättest du jetzt auch einen Geist...Hey, wollen wir tauschen? Er ist sicher cooler als meiner..." sagte Dean, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und rieb sich die Augen.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf das Ron gar nichts sagte. Er drehte sich zu ihm und sah dass er ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte und scheinbar schlief. Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich in schummriges gelbes Licht verwandelt und schwebte wie dichter Nebel über Ron's Bett. ‚Schön, mach doch was du willst' dachte Harry und fragte sich dabei warum es ihn so aufregte das Ron nicht mehr wach war um seinen Geist zu bewundern.

Immerhin war es schon – er sah auf die Uhr – weit nach Mitternacht. Müde schlurfte er in den Waschraum. Zehn Minuten später kam er wieder heraus und warf sich gähnend in sein Bett, nicht ohne Seamus' „Du brauchst ja Stunden im Bad! Bist du eine Frau?" mit einem „Halt die Klappe!" zu strafen.

„...rry...Harry! Wach auf! Los! Wir kommen viel zu spät! Beeil dich mal Neville!". Harry spürte wie in jemand brutal aus dem Schlaf rüttelte, öffnete müde die Augen und sah Seamus über sich gebeugt. „Harry! Was ist jetzt? Los steh auf! Sonst ist nichts mehr vom Frühstück übrig wenn wir kommen!"

Mühsam setzte Harry sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Neville zog sich gerade die Decke über den Kopf und als er in Richtung Badezimmer blickte, sah er wie Seamus und Dean sich küssten. Rasch und mit rotem Kopf blickte er wieder zu Neville und stieg dann langsam aus dem Bett.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das Ron's Bett bereits gemacht war, und dieser nirgends zu sehen war.

„Ron ist schon vor einer halben Stunde hinunter gegangen." Sagte Dean als er Harry's Blick bemerkte. „Was wir eigentlich auch hätten tun sollen!" rief Seamus und schubste Harry ins Badezimmer.

Harry wäre beinahe auf dem nassen Boden ausgerutscht, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch an einem Handtuchhalter festhalten, der daraufhin mit einem lauten Krachen herunterfiel und ein großes Loch in der Wand hinterließ.

Nicht wissend was er tun sollte, kramte Harry in der Tasche seines Bademantels und fand seinen Zauberstab. Froh dass er ihn bei sich hatte, und nicht erst von draussen holen musste, nahm er ihn heraus und überlegte den besten Zauberspruch.

Als er von draussen ein Poltern hörte, das die baldige Ankunft der anderen ankündigte, schwang er schnell seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Halter und rief: „Reparo".

Sofort flog der Halter zurück an die Wand und der Staub am Boden verschwand.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Seamus, Dean und Neville kamen herein gestürmt. Die Drei schienen nichts von dem Lärm gehört zu haben, denn sie waren anscheinend mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Dean schien etwas in der Hand zu halten das Neville nicht bekommen sollte, denn er rannte vor und Seamus versperrte Neville den Weg.

Damit Neville ihn nicht erwischte, lief Dean ins Badezimmer und rutschte promt auf dem nassen Boden aus. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und fiel der Länge nach hin. Wegen der Wasserlacke am Boden, rutschte er weiter bis er genau vor Harry's Füßen lag. Seamus bekam einen Lachkrampf und fiel auf die Knie.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry was Dean in der Hand hielt. Es war eine Hose und der Besitzer war offensichtlich Neville, denn er stand komplett bekleidet, mit Ausnahme seiner Hosen, im Türrahmen und sah ziemlich wütend drein.

Auch Dean hatte jetzt begonnen zu lachen, allerdings hatte er einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, da sein Sturz offenbar nicht besonders angenehm gewesen war. „Gebt m-mir endlich meine H-hose zurück, verdammt!" rief Neville empört, und versuchte Seamus das Ding zu entreißen, das dieser Dean soeben abgenommen hatte.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf und Professor McGonagall stürmte mit wehendem Umhang und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der unverkennbar klar machte das sie den Lärm nicht überhört hatte, herein.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein hier so einen Lärm zu machen? Man kann Sie ja fast im ganzen Schloss hören! Was..Mister Thomas! Was haben sie da am Boden zu suchen? Und Sie, Mister Finnigan, geben sie Longbottom sofort seine Hose zurück! Potter was stehen Sie da herum? Ziehen Sie sich an! Oder hatten Sie vor den ganzen Tag in ihrem Pyjama herumzulaufen?".

Hastig stand Dean auf und rannte mit rotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer. Hinter Professor McGonagall konnte Harry ein paar Mädchen sehen die kichernd durch den Türspalt lugten und auf sie deuteten.

Er blickte ihnen finster entgegen, wodurch sie sich allerdings nicht abschrecken ließen. Als jedoch Professor McGonagall Anstalten machte sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, liefen sie rasch davon, nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf Nevilles entblößte Beine zu werfen.

Harry hatte schon oft bemerkt, dass die Mädchen Neville öfter verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen als früher und auch er musste zugeben, dass Neville ziemlich attraktiv geworden war. Seine dunkelbraunen Locken hingen in wirren Strähnen in seine großen braunen Augen, die ihn immer kindlich aussehen lassen würden, und von seinem Babyspeck war auch nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Er war jetzt groß und schlank (Harry bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass er Malfoy bereits überragte).

‚Allerdings leider kein bisschen selbstbewusster...' dachte Harry und schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf als er Neville sah der mit rotem Kopf in seinem Koffer nach einer neuen Hose kramte, da er, offensichtlich zu feige Seamus zu fragen, seine alte, trotz McGonagalls Aufforderung, noch immer nicht zurückbekommen hatte.

Als sie endlich alle fertig angezogen waren, liefen sie rasch hinunter zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Als sie den Gryffindor Tisch erreicht hatten, fiel Harry gleich auf das Ron und Hermine nicht da waren. ‚Vermutlich haben sie was besseres zu tun als auf mich zu warten' dachte er wütend und setzte sich.

Er wollte gerade anfangen zu essen als er spürte wie jemand hinter ihn trat und ihm mit eiskalten Händen unter seinen Umhang griff. Er konnte gerade noch einen lauten Aufschrei unterdrücken, sprang jedoch auf und warf dabei einen Krug Kürbissaft um, dessen Inhalt sich langsam über den Tisch verteilte.

Bereit seinem „Angreifer" für diese gemeine Tat ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen, drehte Harry sich um und sah eine breit grinsende Ginny die ihm sogleich entschuldigend entgegenblickte. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie: „Tut mir Leid, Harry. Du hast eben so traurig ausgesehen, da wollte ich dich ein bisschen aufeitern!". „Da gibt es aber auch angenehmere Methoden!" antwortete er lachend, und bewarf sie aus Rache mit einem Himbeermuffin.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch und Harry begann zu essen währrend Ginny ihm erzählte wie unfair sie es fände das die vierten Klassen nicht an dem Tunier teilnehmen durften, wo sie doch so gerne mitgemacht hätte, vorallem da Ron die ganzen Ferien von nichts anderem gesprochen hatte.

Als Harry fertig gegessen hatte, ging er zusammen mit Ginny zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Sie hatten gerade den Raum betreten, als Harry Ron und Hermin beim Kamin sitzend sah. Ron hatte seinen Arm um Hermine's Schulter gelegt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr währrend sie leise kicherte und ihr Gesicht immer röter wurde.

Als sie Harry erblickten rutschten sie rasch von einander weg, doch er hatte den Blick bereits abgewandt und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal. Eilig stieg er die Treppe hinauf und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ohne auf die lauten Stimmen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören, lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war gerade im Begriff einzuschlafen, als ganz nah neben seinem Ohr eine Stimme ertönte. „Na? Anstrengenden Morgen gehabt?". Erschrocken öffnete Harry seine Augen und blickte in große dunkelbraune, die für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu nahe waren.


	4. Geheuerlich ungeheuerlich

Hey leute!

Das hat mal wieder eeeeewig gedauert, und das nächste wird vermutlich auch nicht schneller werden, da ich jetzt leider arbeiten gehen muss und deswegen vermutlich sehr selten Zeit haben werde weiterzuschreiben!

Ich hoffe ich verliere euch deswegen nicht als treue und interessierte Leser! ^_^

_

Kapitel 4

„Was...ich..du? Wa-was machst du hier? Wieso? Mach das nie wieder! Du hast mich total erschreckt!" wütend fauchte er den rothaarigen Jungen an, welcher entschuldigend zurückwich und Harry seine Hand hinhielt,  
damit er ihm aufhelfen konnte.

Nach kurzem Zögern, ergriff Harry die Hand und der Junge zog ihn mit einem Ruck in die Höhe.  
„Ähm..danke" stammelte Harry, und lächelte den Jungen verlegen an. Der Rothaarige grinste nur, packte Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn Richtung Treppe.  
Von dieser plötzlichen Bewegung überrascht, stolperte Harry vorwärts und landete genau in den Armen des rothaarigen Jungen, der ganz plötzlich stehen geblieben war.  
Sofort wurde er knallrot und statt des geplanten ‚Entschuldige' kam nur Gestottere aus seinem Mund.

Fire aber lächelte ihn an und ergriff seine Hand, was Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte, so dass er sich einfach von dem Jungen mitziehen ließ, der jetzt wieder den Weg zur Tür anstrebte.  
Gerade als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten, flog die Tür auf und Ron kam herein.

Offenbar hatte dieser nicht damit gerechnet das jemand vor der Tür stand und so rannte er geradewegs in Harry hinein. Überrascht verlor dieser das Gleichgewicht und knallte mit Ron auf den Boden.  
Er hatte sich noch nicht richtig von dem Sturz erholt, als er spürte wie jemand Ron brutal von ihm herunterstieß und Harry in die Höhe zog.  
Als er sich zur Seite drehte merkte er dass es Fire gewesen war der ihn hochgezogen hatte, allerdings wunderte er sich wieso der Feuergeist Ron so brutal behandelt hatte anstatt ihm zu helfen.

Er wollte selbigen gerade fragen, als Ron sich aufrichtete und den Rothaarigen wütend anstarrte.  
Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten. Er bewegte seine Lippen doch kein Ton kam hervor. Plötzlich wandte Ron sich um und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Harry hatte kaum Zeit sich über diesen seltsamen Moment zu wundern, denn erneut packte Fire seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Schlafsaal.

Unter den neugierigen und teilweise überraschten Blicken der anderen, immerhin hielt der Rothaarige immer noch Harry's Hand, gingen sie zügig zum Portraitloch und kletterten durch.

Erst als sie einige Minuten gegangen waren, fragte Harry: „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Und was sollte das mit Ron?". Fire blieb nicht stehen jedoch antwortete er.  
„Wir gehen spazieren. Es ist wirklich schön heute. Die Sonne scheint! Und ich denke ein bisschen frische Luft würde dir gut tun!".  
Harry wartete ob noch etwas käme, allerdings schien der Feuergeist sich dazu entschieden zu haben auf Harry's zweite Frage nicht zu antworten.

Doch dabei wollte Harry es nicht bewenden lassen.  
„Wieso konnte Ron nichts sagen? Wieso hast du ihm nicht aufgeholfen? Bleib endlich stehen! Und lass meine Hand los!"  
Er riss sich von dem Jungen los und blieb stehen.

Fire ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter ehe er stehen blieb und sich zu Harry umdrehte. Von dem Lächeln war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.  
Der Blick mit dem er Harry bedachte, hatte etwas bedrohliches und Harry spürte dass es nicht klug wäre den Jungen weiter zu reizen.

Langsam schritt Fire auf Harry zu und starrte ihn weiter an. Harry wich nicht zurück, jedoch verkrampften sich seine Finger um den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Ganz knapp vor Harry blieb der Feuergeist stehen, und hob die Hand.  
Im ersten Moment dachte Harry er würde ihn schlagen, doch dann legte der Rothaarige seine Hand auf Harry's Wange und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.  
„ Du bist süß wenn du wütend bist."

Völlig perplex von dieser Aussage konnte Harry den Feuergeist im ersten Moment nur anstarren. In seinem Kopf hallte es immer wieder. Süß..süß...süß?  
Offensichtlich spiegelten sich Harry's Gedanken in seinem Gesicht wieder, denn plötzlich begann Fire laut zu lachen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das sein Gesicht glühte.  
„Warum wirst du denn gleich so rot?" presste Fire zwischen seinem Gekicher hervor und sah Harry amüsiert an.

„I-Ich bin überhaupt nicht rot!" rief Harry und ging in Richtung Treppe davon ohne auf das verdutzte Gesicht seines Geistes zu achten. Dieser jedoch ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln und stürzte Harry sogleich hinterher. „Hey, hey! Musst ja nicht gleich sauer sein! Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich beleidigt habe.. Verzeihst du mir?" mit diesen Worten setzte der Rothaarige seine mitleiderregenste Miene auf und sah Harry an. „Ich bin nicht sauer..Ich bin nur ..verwirrt. Heute Morgen ist schon so viel passiert! Ich glaub es wäre gar keine so schlechte Idee ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen."

Als sie die Schule hinter sich gelassen hatten schlenderten sie um den See herum und über die Ländereien bis Harry sich dazu entschied mit Fire zu Hagrid zu gehen. Der Rothaarige schien sich offenbar sehr über diese Einladung zu freuen, denn plötzlich strahlte er und nahm Harry wieder bei der Hand. Schlagartig wurde Harry's Gesicht knallrot, doch er zog seine Hand nicht weg.

Sie schlugen den Weg zu Hagrid's Hütte ein und sahen schon von weitem den Wildhüter vor seiner Hütte arbeiten.

Als sie die Hütte erreichten trafen sie Hagrid wärend er perlengroße bläuliche Pflanzenzwiebeln in ein Beet neben seiner Hütte grub.  
Neben ihm in einem großen Haufen schwarzer Erde saß Fang und sabberte den Boden voll. Sofort als er Harry bemerkte sprang er auf und lief schwanzwedelnd zu ihm hinüber.

Hagrid schien sie ebenfalls erst jetzt zu bemerken, da er überrascht den Kopf hob. Allerdings hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf als er erkannte wen er vor sich hatte.  
„Harry, da bist du ja! Hab mich schon gefragt wann du mich wohl besuchen kommst. Wo sind den Ron und Hermine? Und wen hast du da mitgebracht? Ein neuer Schüler? Kommt rein, kommt rein."  
Mit diesen Worten stellte er den Kübel mit den blauen Zwiebeln auf den Boden, öffnete die Tür seiner Hütte und ging hinein.

Sofort folgten sie ihm ins Innere der Hütte und setzten sich auf die großen Stühle die um einen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes angeordnet waren.  
Hagrid stellte einige Teller und Schüsseln mit fragwürdigen Süßigkeiten vor sie auf den Tisch und begann Tee zu kochen.  
Fire streckte die Hand aus um sich ein Sirupbonbon zu nehmen, doch Harry ergriff rasch seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf während er ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Der Rothaarige lächelte und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

Hagrid kam mit dem Tee an den Tisch und stellte zwei gigantische Tassen vor sie, in die er die heiße Flüssigkeit goß.

„Also, Harry! Wie war dein Sommer? Freust du dich wieder hier zu sein?" fragte der Riese und strahlte Harry an.  
„Nun ja ... Natürlich freue ich mich wieder hier zu sein! Immerhin bedeutet das dass ich von den Dursleys weg bin, aber ..." er brach ab und starrte seinen Tee an.  
„Aber?" fragte Hagrid mit seiner rauen Stimme und warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ich hab mich mit Ron und Hermine gestritten und eigentlich hab ich keine große Lust mit ihnen zu reden! Also ist keine baldige Versöhnung in Sicht." sagte Harry bedrückt und fragte sich in Gedanken wann er sich angewöhnt hatte so viel über sich zu erzählen. Für gewöhnlich frass er alles in sich hinein bis er irgendwann ausrastete und Unbeteiligte anschrie.

„Weswegen habt ihr euch denn gestritten?" fragte Hagrid und schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse Tee ein.  
„Ich ... äh ... sie ... also eigentlich will ich nicht darüber reden! Das sollen sie dir lieber erzählen!" erwiderte Harry schroff und spürte erneut die Wut in ihm aufkeimen.  
„Na gut. Du weißt du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du ein Problem hast, Harry!" sagte Hagrid aufmunternd und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
Harry knallte beinahe mit dem Gesicht auf die Tischplatte, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch abstützen und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter.

„Na schön, reden wir über angenehmere Dinge! Wer ist denn jetzt dieser Junge den du mir hier mitgebracht hast?" fragte Hagrid und warf Fire einen freundlichen Blick zu.  
„Äh ... ja ... Du hast doch sicher davon gehört dass heuer solche Kämpfe mit Geistern in der Schule stattfinden?" sagte Harry und blickt Hagrid fragend an.  
„Ja, ja. Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt. Natürlich." sagte Hagrid und Harry glaubte zu bemerken dass sein Blick etwas trotzig wurde.

„Ja ... Also, das ist mein ... äh ... Geist!" setzte er fort und deutete auf Fire.

TBC

_

Uuuuund.. CUT!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)

Lg

Glassplitter


End file.
